


Oh Daddy Tumblr Prompts

by Hookedonapirate



Series: Oh Daddy [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, Daddy!Kink, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hookedonapirate/pseuds/Hookedonapirate
Summary: Ficlets based on the Oh Daddy universe, but not necessarily compliant with the original fic.





	1. You’re being an awfully bad girl

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend reading Oh Daddy first to get a better understanding of their relationship in this universe and how they met before delving into these ficlets. But please be aware these are stories involving Daddy kink, so if that makes you squick, I don’t recommend reading.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this prompt: For the prompt thingy can you do “you’re being an awfully bad girl” or “you’re not the boss of me” in the Oh Daddy au verse? If you’re up for it of course. Please and thank you 💖🥰💖🥰💖

“You’re being an awfully bad girl, and Daddy is going to punish you.”

A shiver runs down Emma’s spine, and she swallows looking forward to receiving her punishment from Daddy 

“Climb on the bed, love,” Killian orders, “and get on your knees.”

She quickly does as she’s told, sticking her ass out for Daddy.

She hears him growling from across the room and cranes her neck to catch the hunger in his eyes.

Those striking blues roam her naked body as he licks his lips. Her nipples are strained, core aching badly as a wetness pools between her thighs. She can’t wait to be fucked by Daddy.

“Such a naughty little girl, jerking me off in public,” he chides her playfully, a hint of a smirk pulling at his lips as he stalks towards her with a pair of handcuffs. “And in front of Mary Margaret and David nonetheless.”

Emma grins mischievously, unashamed. She had far too much fun stroking him through his jeans underneath the restaurant table on their double date with the Nolans, and making him cum. It was a good thing his slacks were black when Killian had to stand up and walk to the men’s room to wash himself off.

He handcuffs her to the bed and she pulls against the restraints for dramatic effect, but in reality her nectar is now running down her thighs, her clit throbbing in anticipation. Intent on tormenting her, Killian slowly strips his clothes while Emma watches, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling his pants off until he’s standing in naught but a pair of boxer briefs. She tries to stifle a moan, drinking in the sight of his hard muscles and soft chest hair which lead her eyes down a trail to his hidden treasure underneath. 

She can’t wait to be able to touch him.

Ever since they had met on the train, they’ve been unable to stay away from one another. In fact, Emma knew she’d have to introduce him to Mary Margaret sooner or later and tell her everything. The woman just about shit herself when she found out Emma had met CaptainHook in person. So of course Mary Margaret had insisted they make a double date out of the occasion to hear his voice in person and see what the fuss was all about. With Killian Jones, there is much to fuss about because _good god_ the guy is the perfect specimen. What’s not to like?

Finally, Killian pulls down the last remaining piece of clothing so he’s stark naked, his rock hard cock springing free. Emma licks her lips, eyes shining with the lust burning in her gut.

“I am going to give you a good fucking,” Killian says gruffly as he moves to the side of the bed and reaches out a hand, gliding his fingers up the inside of her leg.

Emma shudders at his touch, biting her bottom lip as she stares at his long thick cock, looking forward to having him inside her. He slowly kisses along her jaw, his prickly scruff setting her sensitive skin ablaze as he moves his lips down her neck, and moves his hands to her breasts, gently fondling and squeezing the gentle weight in his hands. Emma moans softly at his touch.

“First, Daddy will fuck you with my fingers, then my cock, and I’m going to fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to walk for weeks.”

Emma moans as Killian slips a finger roughly into her heat, fucking her hard and deep. Soon he’s fucking her with two, and she’s crying out and moving her hips to ride his fingers. Bursts of pleasure explode through her body and she screams with a hard release, unable to think of a good reason to keep quiet as her face flushes red, and Killian continues fucking her with both fingers buried deep. It feels so incredible, it’s not long before her body’s shuddering once more as she falls apart again, her walls contracting around his digits. She gives a soft cry when she completely erupts, cumming hard and spilling her essence over his fingers.

Killian grins and laps her necture off his fingers with his tongue as Emma catches her breath and slowly falls down from her high.

He joins her on the bed, and takes her chin in his hand urging her to rise as far as she can go being handcuffed to the bed, and seals her lips with his, kissing her roughly. Emma moans, obediently parting her lips, allowing Daddy’s tongue to plunge into her mouth, taking her breath away once again as she tastes her orgasm on his tongue.

“Now, sit on my cock and ride Daddy,“ he commands, his voice completely shattered as he lays back on the bed.

Emma nods, breathless as she climbs atop him, rubbing her silky wet folds along his erection.

“Good girl,” he groans, placing both hands on her waist, “Now I want you to ride Daddy good and hard.”

A whimper spills from her lips, the anticipation coiling in her belly. She loves riding Daddy. Emma lifts her hips and he presses the tip of his cock into her entrance. She gasps at the invasion of his velvety head in her wet pussy. He is not gentle, prodding her up and pulling her down roughly with his hands on her hips to sheath himself in her tight quim as she slides up and down his rock hard length. 

He smirks and looks up as he fucks her, and whenever she closes her eyes enjoying how perfectly and deliciously he stretches her walls, a hard smack on her ass reminds her to look at him as he takes her.

Killian reaches up, firmly taking her breasts in his hands, squeezing them and playing with her nipples. “Does my girl like when Daddy touches her breasts?”

“Oh yes, Daddy.”

“Does she love riling her Daddy up in public?” he demands tweaking her nipples.

“God, yes.”

“And if we were to go out just the two of us, would you be opposed to riling me up then?” he asks, no longer speaking in the third person.

The question takes her off guard but she knows he’s being serious if the vulnerable look in his eyes is any indication.

Her lips pull into a slow grin. “No, Daddy,” she answers softly. 

Still massaging her breasts in his hands as she leans towards him to kiss his lips, Killian whispers gently, “There’s my good girl.”


	2. Daddy, can you pass the potatoes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CS ‘Oh Daddy’ AU please :) - it’s thanksgiving and Killian is meeting Emma’s parents for the first time - “Daddy can you please pass me the potatoes?”. David and Killian reach for the carrots at the same time, Killian beats David and says “Here you go love”. The whole table is silent and Emma turns bright red. Killian carries on eating like nothing is wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the Oh Daddy universe, Mary Margeret and David aren’t her parents, rather her best friends, but for the purpose of this prompt, they are her parents. This ended up longer than intended and with a little twist, but I hope you like it. Thanks for the prompt, Nonny :)
> 
> There is no smut in this one.

There’s a full spread on the dining room table that Killian and Emma had assisted in preparing, as everyone gathers around. David sits across from Killian, most likely so he can keep an eye on the man his daughter has been seeing, and says grace before sending the plate of turkey counterclockwise around the table. Each of them fill their plate with heaping piles of everything that comes their way.

Emma almost drops the bowl of stuffing in her hand, most likely due to Killian’s left hand landing on her thigh and squeezing firmly. A small gasp flies from her lips and the feel of his rough, callused fingers on the bare, soft skin underneath her dress elicits heat between her thighs. She quickly passes the dish to Killian and lifts her fork to shove some turkey into her mouth to repel any attention from her parents as Killian strokes the inside of her thigh.

Out of her peripheral, she can’t help but notice the smug grin planted on that handsome face of Killian’s as he grins into his mashed potatoes. She also can’t help but notice she doesn’t have any potatoes on her own plate, the dish on the other side of her father and Killian. Somehow she had missed the dish when it came by.

“Daddy, can you pass the potatoes?”

“Sure, sweetheart,” David says.

But before he can move to grab them, Killian already has the dish in his hands, offering it to her.

“Here you go, babe,” Killian says sweetly and places a kiss to her temple.

Emma’s jaw drops, her cheeks burning crimson with embarrassment. Killian returns to eating his food, the moment completely escaping him as David eyeballs him in confusion.

She takes a sip of her water, wanting to crawl into a hole and hide. Her parents are completely unaware of how exactly she and Killian had met. All they know is Emma met him on a train and had an instant connection. They have no idea about their kink in the bedroom, how Emma calls him Daddy in bed, nor does she wish for them to find out.

“I didn’t know Emma had two Daddies,” David remarks sarcastically.

She almost chokes on her water as Mary Margaret swats him on the chest. “David, can’t you be nice?” she tries to whisper, but Emma can hear her from across the table.

She looks at Killian and sees the tips of his ears turn red, an apologetic smile curving his lips.

“Apologies, mate. I’m just quick to please, that’s all.”

Emma wants to bury her face in the mashed potatoes at that point, but luckily her parents don’t catch on to what Killian actually means. He’s not lying though; since she’s known Killian, he’s proven himself to be a gentleman she’d never known she had needed in her life, and he really is quick to please. But in the bedroom, he’s always Daddy because he knows Emma loves calling him that, and he would do absolutely anything to please her.

“Well, good then,” David says, staring Killian down with a stern look on his face. “You better treat her right because, as I’m sure Emma’s told you, I’m a cop, and I’m quick to use my off duty handgun when I need to.”

“David,” Mary Margaret chastises her husband.

“No worries, I completely understand being a protective Daddy,” he says with a wink.

“Oh, do you have kids?” Mary Margaret’s voice is unusually high pitched as she asks before taking a bite of green beans.

Killian scratches behind his ear, his cheeks tingeing with red as he scrambles for an answer. “Uh, I do a lot of roleplay… for work,” he answers skittishly.

By that point, Emma’s sure her entire face is darker than her mother’s cranberry sauce as she hides her humiliated expression in her hands.

“What exactly do you do?” David interrogates him with a suspicious eye before taking a forkful of mashed potatoes in his mouth.

Killian and Emma have been together for eight months now, but her parents only found out about him recently and invited him to Thanksgiving dinner to get to know him.

“I dabble in acting,” Killian answers, eliciting further confusion from her father.

Emma is praying Killian won’t actually tell him about his audios, although he hasn’t made any since their first night together, especially now that they’re actually dating.

“How do you dabble in acting?” her father asks, and Emma doesn’t wish for any of the answers it might spur on, whether truthful or not, so she reacts hastily.

“I’m pregnant,” she blurts out, her words drawing all of the eyes in the room towards her.

“You’re what?!” her father asks, and Emma can’t tell if he’s actually pissed, just surprised, or both.

“I’m pregnant,” she repeats, avoiding Killian’s heavy gaze. “That’s why Killian responded when I said Daddy. I’ve been calling him Daddy as practice for when we have the baby. Right, honey?” She finally looks at Killian, catching the dumbstruck look on his face as she takes his hand in hers. His mouth is open wide, but he can’t seem to form words. “We were going to tell you after dinner,” she says, moving her gaze to her parents.

“Oh sweetie, that’s amazing news!” Mary Margaret chirps, clapping her hands.

David, however, doesn’t look pleased.

They eat the rest of the dinner in an unsettling silence and afterward, Emma takes Killian aside as her parents are washing the dishes.

“Love, is it true? You’re pregnant?”

Emma toys with her fingers and she can’t tell what he’s feeling. He’s in shock, yes, but _is he disappointed or happy?_ she’s not sure. “Yeah, I am. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to blurt it out like that, but I panicked,” she explains, taking his hands in hers. “I found out yesterday at my doctor appointment and I meant to tell you first. I’m sorry,” Emma apologizes, her eyes welling up with tears as she looks at the floor. “I know we’ve only been together for eight months, but-”

“But, I’m not going anywhere, Emma. That’s my baby growing inside you, so of course, I’m not going to let you raise our child alone.”

Emma’s eyes flicker to his, relief swarming over her as a smile lights up Killian’s face. “So we’re doing this?”

He nods, raising her hand in his and placing a kiss to her knuckles. “We are.”

Emma takes a deep breath, and as scary as parenthood is, she knows this little baby will be truly loved and cherished. Killian will be a great Daddy, she has no doubts. At the thought, a wicked smirk crosses her lips. She releases his hands and wraps her arms around the back of his neck, biting her bottom lip, eyes glowing with mischief.

“Shouldn’t we check on your father first and make sure he isn’t going to murder me in cold blood?” he asks with a raised brow, knowing exactly what she’s thinking.

Emma shakes her head, not worried. “Nah, knowing my mother, she’s already calmed him down. In fact, they’re probably already planning the nursery,” she laughs. “Now how about we go upstairs and celebrate, Daddy?”

Killian growls, not needing any more convincing; he lifts her up and she wraps her legs around his hips as he heads for the stairs. “I do love when you call me Daddy.”

Thankfully her father doesn’t go after him when Mary Margaret has a long talk with him and before the end of the visit, Killian is able to show him how much he loves Emma and how much he wants to be a Daddy (an actual Daddy). Although Emma has to convince David not to shoot him after he finds out Killian has been stealing his mouth wash by Killian’s snide remark, “I like my mouth to be fresh when I’m making out with your daughter.”

When little Hope Swan Jones is born, it’s a miracle Killian is still alive to witness the birth of their daughter, with both of his hands intact so he can hold her in his arms properly.


	3. Better than Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Anon on Tumblr: "I just found your oh daddy fic and I didn’t know how I’d feel about that kink tbh but now I’m kind of into it, are you taking requests? I’d really like to read about Emma waking up Killian in a more enjoyable way and then riding him if I’m being upfront about it lol any way your story was really good! and if you aren’t taking requests don’t worry about it I understand. Have a great weekend!"
> 
> I’m so sorry it took me so long to reply, I’ve just been working on too many different things. I’m not sure if your prompt was meant for the Oh Daddy Universe. but that’s where my mind went, so I hope you don’t mind more daddy!kink. Thanks for reading!

There is nothing better than waking up to a man like Killian Jones. There really isn't. Not even coffee. Which is what she normally wakes up to, because every morning, he gets up before her, puts on a pot of Folgers and brings a hot cup of it to her in bed. 

 

Coffee is good. But waking up in her boyfriend's arms, the warmth of his body against hers, his soft chest hair pressed against her breasts. The scruff on his beard as it brushes over her forehead when she stirs. The crook of his neck where she likes to rest her head. 

 

So much better than coffee.

 

And when she's feeling needy, she likes to brush her lips along his collarbone and lightly suck on the sensitive skin. That  _always_ gets him going. If there's ever a morning when Emma wakes up before him, however briefly, to no erection pressed to her ass or against her core, giving a little attention to that spot on his collarbone is sure to bring him _hard_ in no time. It's his weakness. 

 

Today is one of those days when he needs that kind of encouragement.

 

The morning light casts a faint shadow on the bed where their bodies lay entwined, and she grins wickedly as she lifts her head to see his eyes are still closed, his chest slowly rising and falling as he sleeps. Her eyes sweep over him, reveling in how gorgeous he is. 

 

She cups his cheek in her hand, gently caressing her thumb over his stubbled jaw. Her hand moves down his neck, gliding over his chest as she plants a few soft kisses down his jaw. She slowly works her way to his collarbone, causing a ripple of goosebumps across her skin, and her nipples harden against his chest in anticipation. The anticipation of making him hard. Of waking him to more enjoyable activities. And maybe a little payback.

 

There have been plenty of mornings when Emma awoke to find this man’s head between her thighs and his tongue buried in her cunt. Not that she'd ever complain about it. But still, a little retribution is in order. Her body surges with heat, her folds coating with arousal against his thigh as one of her legs is wrapped around his waist. Good lord, she's wet, and he's not even awake yet. That is just one example of the effect he has on her.

 

Emma kisses his neck, her breath warm on his skin as she proceeds to his collarbone, leaving a trail of soft kisses over his skin. His scent, the manly scent radiating off of him in the morning, is intoxicating and she starts to writhe against him, revving herself up in an attempt to rev  _him_  up.

 

Killian stirs softly under the sweet caress of her lips and the brush of her fingers as she moves her hand from his chest, running it further and further down until she feels the soft, dark curls below his waist. Emma's not sure how much she can take of this, because in her endeavor of trying to tease him, she is driving herself crazy, making herself wet and aching beneath the sheets. 

 

Lightly suckling the edge of his collarbone, her hand reaches his length, and she smirks proudly, feeling his semi-hard erection. He's not quite there yet, but she can fix that in a matter of seconds.

 

She wraps her fingers around his shaft and moves her hand and up and down, gently stroking him to life.

 

A rough groan rips from his throat and she continues to work her mouth on his collarbone, salivating as she imagines working her mouth on his cock. She can't stop the high pitched moan from leaving her lips and she can't stop herself from rising to her hands and knees, facing away from him as she strokes him harder and faster. The sight of his beautiful cock as it leaks with precum is what does her in. She leans over him and takes him in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down, eagerly running her tongue along his length.

 

“Ooooh gods, love.” His voice is laced with sleep as Emma feels his hands on her butt, groping her gently.

 

Emma moans around his cock, continuing to pump him as she draws him in and out of her mouth, enjoying his delightful taste on her tongue.

 

“Fuck…” One of his hands is sliding in her hair while the other is still palming her ass.

 

It's not long before Emma can't take it anymore. She needs him inside her. She needs to ride and  _fuck_  him into oblivion.

 

Releasing him from her mouth with a pop, they both whine from the loss. She turns around on her hands and knees and straddles him, her heart racing. Killian's eyes are now open, his blue eyes glinting with desire for his goddess as he watches her. He doesn't question what she's doing, he just accepts it eagerly.

 

“I wanna ride you, Daddy,” she says breathlessly, her wrapping around him again, stroking him fiercely. “Does Daddy want that too?”

 

“Oh yes, baby,” he groans, curling one of his hands around her hip and moving the other to her sex, the heat radiating from her soft folds as he slips his fingers inside her and is rewarded with her slippery wetness. “Please. Daddy needs to be inside you...”

 

“Oh, God.” She loves when he begs. 

 

A whimper falls from her lips as he removes his glistening fingers and brings them to his mouth, licking his digits clean. He closes his eyes, savoring her flavor.

 

She lifts her hips and lines the head of his cock with her entrance, slowly descending upon his length, and she's so wet, he slides easily inside of her. She moves her hair behind her shoulders and his eyes drink her in as he takes her frame in both of his hands and aides her movements as she starts riding him, her walls devouring him whole. Her nipples are hard and her breasts are firm, bobbing up and down as she fucks him.

 

“You're so beautiful,” he breathes, his words completely wrecked. Moving one of his hands to her breast, fingers tweaking her nipples, he can feel her heart fluttering against her chest.

 

He removes his hand from her hip, sliding his fingers into her hair, pulling her head down and bringing her mouth to his, fully burying himself inside her. She gasps in his mouth, thoroughly enjoying how full she feels around his cock. At this angle, he is so deep inside of her, his lips moving slow and lazy against Emma's, her nipples brushing against his chest, her head is spinning. She tilts her head, deepening the kiss, both of them moaning and panting, the heat fostering between them until they're both about to burst. 

 

Breaking the kiss for air, she rises slightly so he can draw one of her nipples into his mouth, gently flicking the hard bud, his tongue swirling around the sweet areola before suckling on her breast. He uses his hand to massage the other breast, rolling and pinching her nipple between his fingers.

 

She feels the rough drag of his other fingertips all the way down her stomach until his hand reaches her core and he's stroking her clit. Emma sits up, her messy, long, golden hair cascading around her as she tilts her head back, moans pouring from her lips. He moves his fingers slowly to tease her and just as she reaches the edge of her climax, he pauses.

 

“Oh daddy, don't stop.” Her voice is needy and whiney, but she doesn't care. She needs him to make her cum around his cock. She's desperate.

 

"Such a greedy little thing," he growls, but it's not a complaint. Far from it. They both know he  _loves_  when she's all wanton and greedy like this. She can't get enough of him, just like he can't get enough of her. 

 

Abiding her request, he starts again, stroking her clit until she's gasping and moving her hips, desperately riding his cock, her orgasm threatening to crescendo through her body.

 

“Daddy I'm so close! Oh God, don't stop.” She's so close to the edge and she's about to come over Daddy's cock as she rides his dick good and hard, bringing both of them to the edge. 

 

He holds onto her tightly by her hips as she rocks back and forth. And back and forth, causing the bedpost to crash against the wall with every thrust. She picks up her speed, riding Daddy furiously until she's flying over the edge, her walls fluttering around his cock, bringing him with her. 

 

“Oh, God, Killian…” Waves and waves of pure ecstasy ripple through her, tremors possessing her body.

 

“Fuck…” He groans, his body stilling as he spurts his cum deep inside her. 

 

She collapses into him, both of them clinging to each other, trying to catch their breaths as they slowly fall from their euphoric highs. 

 

Eventually, she rolls over, laying next to him and his arms are wrapping around her as he rests his head on her chest, his heart slamming against hers. Her smile is one full of bliss and content as she basks in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

 

“Does Daddy like being woken up like that?” she asks, even as she already knows his answer.

 

He lifts his head and looks up to her with a ridiculous grin on his face. “Love, whoever said the best part of waking up is Folgers in your cup obviously never woke up to his girlfriend riding his cock. You're more than welcome to wake me up like that anytime you feel like it.”

 

His head returns to his favorite spot on her chest and she smiles, unopposed to the idea. There definitely needs to be more mornings like this. She stands by her earlier thoughts—there is nothing better than waking up next to a man like Killian Jones. Not even close. She combs her hands through his hair, dropping a kiss to the top of his head, grinning against his unruly hair. “Waking up next to you is definitely better than coffee.”


End file.
